Make You Mine
by Matsurano Kiliani
Summary: Tetsuo Gemuu is a worldwide famous virtual-reality game that transports you into a magical and modern world of magic and technology. Many have become widely known, thanks to Ichiji Teishi, a famous game designer. The story follows a young lady named Yameru Itami, who is obsessed with Teishi's works and ultimately traps herself into Tetsuo Gemuu to indulge in her desi
1. author's notes

**_Notes before starting this story_  
** The music I'm listening to rn is Two Feet. I might want to creep into the more mature tone.  
The story is inspired by recent nightmares I've been having, so some elements of this story are true.  
This story might have some mature themes, but the main theme is "old habits die hard." Pretty cool right?

 **Quick Summary:**  
Tetsuo Gemuu is a worldwide famous virtual-reality game that transports you into a magical and modern world of magic and technology. Many have become widely known, thanks to Ichiji Teishi, a famous game designer. The story follows a young lady named Yameru Itami, who is obsessed with Teishi's works and ultimately traps herself into Tetsuo Gemuu to indulge in her desires. However, there are many drawbacks to trapping yourself into a VR game, and she'll experience all of them.

 **Characters:**  
Yameru Itami:  
A stubborn, selfish, and manipulative woman in her early 20s. She recently dropped out of college to pursue a more "satisfying life." She has dark brown hair that appears to be black, and yellow colored contacts. She usually just wears a t-shirt and shorts. She loves money and beautiful things, and she appreciates both of them. She dislikes persistence and dirtiness.

Ichiji Teishi:  
A mysterious artist. Not much is known about them, besides the fact that they live in solitude and live on selling their artwork online. They are famous for creating the landscape and character art of Tetsuo Gemuu.

Ataeru Itami:  
Yameru's mother, who loves her daughter with her full praise.

Taeru Itami:  
Yameru's father. He's never home and always on a "business trip." Yameru's family suspects he's cheating on Ataeru, but aren't certain.

Aio Kanjiru:  
The creator of Tetsuo Gemuu and close friend of Yameru. Yameru doesn't know she's the creator, since she uses the name Ikario Korosu.

 **And that's all. I will update this story every Saturday, if possible. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Tomorrow! (apology letter and update)

Sorry about what happened the past few weeks! I said I would upload it every Saturday, but I got caught up in the heat of summer and the dooming stress of summer programs (Summer camp, for example). As an apology, I have written this out of guilt ;-; , please forgive me. Anyways, Make You Mine chapter 1 part 1 is coming out tomorrow! Part 2 will be published on Sunday!


	3. Chapter 1 part 1

**6:00 AM, ?'s bedroom. Yosaka Entertainment District.**

 _In a bustling city, full of pop idols and anime merchandise, a certain main character will awake. Yet, they aren't ready for their life-changing quest yet._

 _ **Let's just look at her schedule to have a better view of her.**_

A bright light hits her face as she opens her eyes ajar to the welcoming colors of her posters. The woman sits up and wiggles sluggishly. groggy from last night's streaming event. The pillows shift slowly until it touches her back, wrinkled and damp from usage. She swiftly grabs a soft blue bunny pillow, rests it in between her crossed legs and arms, and stares blankly at her computer. The lighted screen is still, like a painting, until an image loads. "So beautiful..." The lady groans, reaching out to the computer screen. "T-Tetsuooooo, how?!" She tears up in admiration, sighing before wiping her eyes.

She stands up from her bed, her feet feeling the cold wooden floor. She puts her pillow back where it was, and rubs her stomach. _Grrrr... grrr._ "Yawwwwwwn! It's time to eat, I guess." She stretches her arms and legs, as if she had been jogging. _Beep! Beep!_ Her alarm goes off, startling the woman. "Huh, before the alarm. Cool." She presses its off button to shut off the annoying buzzing. She does one last stretch before opening the bedroom door. "Arghh, soo liiight." She adjusts her eyes to the flashes of seemingly bright light. _Now, how to start my day..._ she wonders, thinking about her breakfast.

She wanders down the hallway and into the kitchen. Quickly, she holds up two boxes, "Hmm, Strawberry Loops or Pew Tarts? Straw Loops... or Pew Tarts?" She tosses them aside in frustration, "Aghh! So hard to choose! Wait, a-ha!" She digs behind the unused cans and trays before holding up a rather large-in-size box. "There! Hot Pants! Just what I needed! I just need to stick one of these babies into the microwave and I'll be having the best breakfast ever!" She triumphantly announced, before sprinting into the kitchen. _Heheh, wait until Cathy hears about this,_ she thought, smirking to herself. She unwraps the treat, puts it into a little white pocket and violently shoves the pastry into the microwave. "Okay, ooone minute and thirtyy secondss." She read off the wrapper. _Beep, beep, boop! Vrrrrr... "_ Now all I have to do is wait." She says, relaxing onto her sofa.

 **A few seconds later...**

"Ughhh... it's taking too long, lemme turn on the TV." She moaned, grabbing the black TV controller. With a click of the button, the TV switched on, showing a news channel. "Today, we are here with Tets-" "Too boring, what about a cartoon to start the morning." She fascinatingly watched a new episode of Stevann Galaxy, until the faint sounds of the microwave creep into her ears. "B-but, Lapis, I-I... lo-" The TV turned off into its blank nothingness as it was before. "Haha, I don't ship that." She says, frustratingly and calmly at the same time. She opens the microwave door and carefully grasps the edge of the Hot Pants' pocket. She blows a few gusts of breath on it, before taking one small nibble on the top of the Hot Pants. "So far, so good." She says, before chewing an immense bite of the Hot Pants. The rest of the morning, she had a burnt tongue.

 **end of chapter 1, part 1: Morning**


End file.
